


Grass Stains

by Ayden Isaac (Adira_Tyree)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Demons in Human Bodies, Experimental Style, Fantasy, Hate Sex, Living Human Lives, M/M, S&M, Verbal Abuse, not explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/pseuds/Ayden%20Isaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince hates Byronn. Byronn hates Vince. The two only met because of Emily and Liz. Both men are stressed and need release. Byronn is an incubus, Vince is a demon. Both of them know about each other, and how much each can take before being killed - and are willing to test the limits. They hate each other that they would forget that their straight just long enough to abuse, fuck, and kick each other to the curb. So through a strange pile of everything from consensual to dub-con to non-con, they get done what needs to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one's written very, very differently than any other I've before or since. It's strictly in dialogue and thought - Vince's thought in this case. There are no details about the surroundings, action descriptions, nothing. Just thought and dialogue. Say you walk into a McDonnalds - sure you notice that the people behind the counter wear certain colors, and that the counter is a specific color or material - but you're more likely to think something to the effect of "this counter needs cleaning" or maybe even just "needs cleaning." 
> 
> The italicized lines are Vince's thoughts, and his dialogue usually follows it. It's very carefully structured to be readable, so if there is confusion (I'm sure there will be) just ask me. I'm fairly certain it ping-pongs though. Vince, Byronn, Vince, Byronn... There are no other characters in it.
> 
> I think I'll finish this just because? It's a strange experimental _thing_ but I found it interesting to play with. It's too weird and complicated to write anything long like this, but it was definitely fun to try.

_Fuck. Just seeing him makes me angry. More. Raging. Like **this**._ _Shit I was angry **before**. Fucking dick. I don’t want to deal with his bullshit today._

“My place or yours. I don't even care who tops, I just need a distraction that will keep me angry. You came to mind.”

_Fuck it, whatever._ “Fine. My place. My rules.”

"Deal.”

_Goddamnit I hate him. At least he has a damn car._

“Get in.”

_Now wait a minute._ “My rules, I drive.”

“Fuck you.”

“Keys.”

“Fine.” _Asshole. Hnh; warm - hot, really. Must be pretty pissed to heat the wheel so much. Plastic's melted. Should say something ‘bout it._

_…_

_Don't like talking to him. Don’t like awkward silences before hate-sex either. Hmm. Maybe—_ “Get better music or I'm ending this… this, and stealing your car.”

_Fuckin shit band. Ehh. ehh. nh. Better._ “Thank you.”

“Fuck off.”

“You asked me this time, dick.”

“I didn't know you were gonna drive my car, make me change my music, and be an asshole about it!”

“That's your fault; you should at least know me a little bit by now. Whatever, keep it that way. I don't really want to know you anyway.”

“Oh thanks.”

“I do this because it's convenient. That's it.”

“The fact that I know what you are has nothing to do with it.”

“Shut up, Scum.”

“Now that's unnecessary.”

“It's necessary. I am a demon. You are an Incubus. You aren't even fit to lick the shit of the world off my shoes, and I let you into my bed on a fairly regular basis. I'm going to call you scum if I want to, Scum.”

“...fair.”

_Hah. Win._

_..._

_This car isn't so bad really. Clean. Didn't think he'd do that. Guys don't. Usually. Fuckin redlights. Why are they even on this road. Shouldn't be. Waste of time. Fuck that._

“Dude, you get me pulled over, and I will have to kill you.”

“What, afraid your mommy and daddy might get upset?”

“Shut up. Just because you get parents that don't pay a bit of attention to you doesn't—”

“Quiet scum. You don't want me to break you.”

“I'd like to see you try.”

“I could destroy you if I wanted to.”

“I would be amazed if you didn't want to.”

“I do.”

“Good.”

“Right.” _Fuckin weird kid._

“I'm not a kid.”

“Didn't say you were.”

“That doesn't mean anything. I'm multi-millenia old, I'll have you know.”

“Yeah, and I was trainin' troops while you were still sitting in your own baby shit.”

“Go fuck yourself?”

“I thought the plan was to fuck you.”

“Goddamnit!”

“You wanted to stay angry. Quit complaining.”

“Don't remind me. Just shut up and drive.”

“Alright Scum, whatever you say.”

...

“We're here Scum.”

“I noticed. Stop calling me scum.”

“No.” _What, does he think I'll just start calling him by name?_

“Do I get my keys back yet?”

“When you're leaving, you can have them.” _Hah. Not even going to respond now are you. Bitch._

“…fuck you.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you not get that I just fuckin' hate you?" _Jesus Christ, how cant he?_

"No, I'd say that's pretty obvious. I just don't care."

_Fuck, not agai-- Hhn. Actually pretty good kisser. Wait, fuck._ "Fuck! That's something that we don't do. Alright?"  
  
"We don't have rules."

_Fuckin wise-ass._ "Well we do now, and that's one of them."

"Alright, alright. As you wish."

"Quiet." _Scum.... What th-_ "Holy fuck, get off me!"

"No."

_Uhnn, fuck. Pain. Hurts so good. Fuckin hate him. Fuck. Asshole, gonna pound his face in._

"Christ! What the fuck are you doing?!"

_Heh. Serves him right._ "I thought it was pretty obvious I was punching you in the face."

"Oh don't mock me--"

_Why not, Scum?_

"--and if you're gonna punch me at least keep it below the neck. I do have a job and girlfriend you know."

"Girlfriend, right hand. Job, moving 'girlfriend' up and down. I don't think either of those are going to care much about your face."

_Bitch._

"Humor me."

"Why? Do you honestly think I care about the fact that you want me to play nice so you don't have to worry about keeping your face all pretty?"

"You think I'm pretty? I'm shocked! Thank you."

_Oh that little--_

"UNGH. Jesus…. Christ… Was not expecting that."

"You ugly little fuck. Don't make me hold you down in ways that don't involve my own body strength and weight."

"Oh like you could. We're practically powerless here."

"So you think." _And I'm not bluffing._


End file.
